jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Surface
|ja_kanji = サーフィス（うわっ面） |engname = Show Off |user = Toshikazu Hazamada |namesake = Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (US band) |type = Bound Stand Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (As disguised Josuke Higashikata) |stats = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = C |persistence = B |precision = C |potential = C |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable |actor = Billy Kametz (As disguised Josuke Higashikata)}} is the Stand of Toshikazu Hazamada, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Description Surface appears as a human-sized mannequin, with several screws sticking out of its head. While in action, Surface takes on the appearance of another person - matching voice, mannerisms, and clothing - save for the screw on the forehead. It has no personality until its abilities are used, upon which it adopts the personality of whomever it is copying at the moment. While acting as a doppelganger of Josuke, it even made fun of its user, Toshikazu, for hitting him and hurting his hand on its wooden body; it was also smug towards Toshikazu because he was more popular with girls. However, he was still willing to serve his master without question. Befitting its wooden nature, Surface is generally portrayed as light brown in most media. Abilities Although physically underwhelming, the only noteworthy characteristic being its speed,Chapter 290, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Part 2 Surface is a menacing Stand because of its two powers of mimicry and control over people. Unfortunately, it is held back by Hazamada's pitiful handling and his impulsive personality. Mimicry Surface's primary ability is to copy the appearance of another person. If the mannequin faces someone, it will perfectly copy that person's appearance, voice, and mannerisms, down to the fingerprints, as noted by Josuke.Chapter 291, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Part3 However, a screw on Surface's forehead enables people to tell them apart. As a Stand bound to a mannequin, no damage done to Surface will be reflected in Hazamada. Surface still remains a wooden mannequin on the inside, causing Hazamada to hurt himself while punching his Stand.Chapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Part4 If a piece of the mannequin is cut off, that area will return to its wooden state. Forced Synchronization When Surface impersonates someone, it can force that person to imitate its movements. This prevented Josuke from hitting it by standing still, making it impossible for him to move and strike it - even with his own Stand due to its limited attack range. However, Surface must stand in front of its victim for it to work. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= Surface.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Surface in locker.png|Surface's first appearance, in Hazamada's locker SurfaceTransforms.png|Surface transforming into Josuke Surface josuke.png|Surface's giveaway forehead screw SurfaceJosukeMimic.PNG|The Stand's ability revealed: making its target mimic its actions SurfaceLocker.png|Surface elbows a locker, damaging its arm... SurfacesMakesJosukeHitKoichi.png|...and makes Josuke do the same with Koichi SurfacePenEye.PNG|Making Josuke stab his own eye with a pen TamamiKnockedOut.png|Bashing Tamami Kobayashi over the head with a rock SurfaceGirls.png|Surface attracts the attention of girls HazamadaAngry.png|Surface's master gets angry at it adopting Josuke's personality SurfaceChop.PNG|Surface chops the head of a biker that insulted Hazamada Surfacehand.png|Josuke restores a bottle around Surface's hand SurfaceWindow.PNG|Taking control of Josuke by hiding in his reflection Surfacemanniquin.png|Returned to mannequin form after Hazamada is beaten Surfacedestroyed.png|The mannequin destroyed |-| Anime= Surface puppet.png|Surface in Hazamada's locker. Surface as Josuke.png|Surface copying Josuke. Surface psycho face.png|Surface gives off a psychotic glance. Surface chopping biker.png|Surface chopping a biker's head. Surface loses hand.png|Josuke restores a bottle around Surface's hand. Surface returned to wood.png|Returned to mannequin form. Surface destroyed.png|The mannequin destroyed. Surface Stats.png|Surface's stats. Surface KeyArt.png|Key Art of Surface. Trivia *According to JOJOVELLER, the screw on its face could be a reference to 's'' eponymous robot character. This is further made clear by Toshikazu himself through Surface, who compares Surface to the robot from Perman. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Tool Stands